


"You did as well as you possibly could have done"

by Lady_Noremon



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015), Lifeline Series - Fandom
Genre: Gen, The Green Series, crisis line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Noremon/pseuds/Lady_Noremon
Summary: Huge #SPOILERS for the end of "Lifeline: Crisis Line"! An epilogue that I hope to add to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to upload what part of that " _Lifeline: Crisis Line_ " drabble I have now. I'm working on the "Alex survived" part next, but this seemed like a good point to put a break. Since this is where the game cuts-out, at Alex having been " _left for dead_ " according to HelpBot. So this is this, and there WITH HOPE will be more updated. I used the name I went by in-game. "Captain" is my nickname and I really like my head!canon of my using it for the other games :-D So, yeah, change that in your mind when you read along if you want.

The phone flew out of his hand the moment he was hit. All he could do was gasp as he followed it to the interview room floor. Detective Alex Esposito had never been shot before--Contrary to the glamourised homicide detective image. Especially not by a SIG Sauer P226. And especially not by that a-hole Marvin Heckler. Well, he'd almost been that before, back in that creepy house, but this counts as the first time damnit. He can't really process what is going on now. Pain is all he can feel, but also no pain. A little voice at the back of his mind recalling good, logical, points such as shock. The Green-Eyed Woman and Marvin seem to be leaving, but he can't really make them out above the table and Rod's mangled corpse. He wasn't sure on it before, but now he feels bad for the Rodenator. She reached into his skull, there's no way in Hell that was painless. And now all that's left is that mess slumped in the chair. Maybe Jason Leder didn't deserve to be murdered, but Rod didn't deserve that. There's so much dirt against him, but he didn't deserve that. Alex tries to rise a shout out of his throat, to yell something at them. If these are going to be his last moments, he should be allowed to do at least that. It is extremely doubtful that they'd take a care of it, but at least it would be for him. And Captain. His partner in this on the other side of their screen. They must have heard him cry out for them and the gunshot. He tries to mingle together thoughts on what they can hear now as he starts slipping away. It's probably the blood that he feels gurgling up instead, but the air feels less like soup now. Not that it really matters now. But, at least they did the best they could have. He concentrates on that as the darkness comes.


End file.
